1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a ferroelectric memory device, electronic apparatus, and a ferroelectric memory device driving method (read out method).
2. Related art
A traditional ferroelectric memory device is disclosed in JP-A-11-191295 (Patent Literature 1). The traditional ferroelectric memory device disclosed in the above-mentioned Patent Literature 1, subsequent to reading data from a memory cell, writes the data “0” to the same memory cell, which the ferroelectric reads out in a non-inverse state, once again carries out readout a second time from the same memory cell, and, using the data read out the second time as reference, detects the data read out the first time in accordance with a sense amplifier. [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-11-191295.